Explain That!
by ArizonaRed
Summary: What happens when Vegeta and Bulma are interrupted in the bedroom? Lemon Warning! Please RNR


Explain That!

By JR McGuire

Vegeta walked slowly towards the door of his newest home, dragging the bear carcass behind him. He smirked as he imagined Bulma's reaction to his appearance. Mud streaks in his unruly hair, blood splattered across his face, and rips on the shoulder and a long one down the chest. Walking with the same smirk, Vegeta was quite proud of himself. He had blindfolded himself and trusted in his instincts without using any Ki-blasts. He stood in the door way waiting for Bulma to turn around. Instead, as she stood in the kitchen, she simply pointed to the bathroom without even looking at him.

"Go shower." No fan-fare. No disgusted screams. Nothing.

"Humph," Vegeta growled. He left the bear outside and stomped out, trying to leave as much blood and dirt behind him as he could. Bulma just watched out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Stripping as he left behind his torn and filthy clothes in the hall, walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. In back of him, he suddenly heard the stampede of two pairs of smaller feet.

"MOM!!!! I'm going over to Goten's tonight, ok?" Vegeta's son yelled and echoed through the house, already half way gone.

"Good," he thought, "None of the brat's ridiculous questions tonight."

"BYE MOM!! BYE DAD!!" "BYE MISS BULMA" and a slam of the door signified that they were gone. Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief and let the scalding water try to relax the his tensed muscles.

"Damn that woman! How dare she ignore me after such a successful hunt!" he fumed. He quickly washed, and got out and dressed without a second thought. He opened the door to go raid the fridge but something stopped him. It was Bulma. She was standing in the doorway in a short, silky black nightgown. She had a devilish smirk of her own. Vegeta said nothing, but let his hormones from the hunt take over again. He quickly scooped her up and bounded towards the bedroom as she kissed and bit at his neck. He laid her down gently and marveled at her perfectly curved body. The gown, which was extremely sheer, teased him by letting him get a peek at her but not really seeing anything definite. It only had a couple of ribbons loosely tied together that met in front of her breasts. The length was very skimpy, as it ended just below her rear, and that only made him more aroused. She sat up and started to unbutton his shirt very slowly, which drove Vegeta crazy. He reached for the ribbons to "wrap" her, but she pulled back out of his grasp.

"This stays on tonight...got it?" she stated and shook her head no.

"Fine," is all the Saiyan grunted. Bulma began to run her fingers on the inside hem of his pants. Torturing Vegeta further, she slid her hands down the front of his pelvis, finally down resting on her inner thighs.

"So what do you want Vegeta? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you think woman..." his arousal painfully obvious.

"Well...you better grab it before it runs away...do you think?" His eyes finally made it to where her hands were. An adrenaline rush bit at his stomach as he realized she had nothing on underneath the gown. He hated how she could reduce him to his state, a hormone driven, female craving Saiyan. The instinct to mate had supposedly been weeded out-royal bloodlines were not to be tainted with commoner blood. But she had something that proved to be more powerful than genetics. She slowly teased him around the front, not touching anything but his hips. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was always a huge struggle not to treat her like a female Saiyan, she was much to fragile for that. He slid his hands down between her arms and breasts and gently rubbed her nipples through the cloth.

"I want you, Vegeta," she breathed. "Trunks is over at Goku's house..." she bit her lip with anxiety.

"Heh...I wouldn't let that stop me even if he was here." Bulma looked at him doubtfully, but smiled anyway. She leaned over to him until her lips met on the wash-board stomach in front of her. Vegeta let his hands rest on the sides of her head, as Bulma inched downwards. She knew exactly what he wanted, how he wanted it, but she was waiting. Every time they were together, she knew there is a point when he couldn't take the teasing anymore, then he just snaps. It was like clockwork and she loved it. She slipped down until her cheek grazed

the aroused appendage. -SNAP- Vegeta let out a stifled deep growl. He forcefully pushed her onto her back, wrapped his arm around her torso, and pulled her to the head of their bed. She tried to relieve him of his pants, but her hands kept straying to his front. Vegeta quickly removed them, and laid back on her between her legs. Bulma loved the feel of him on top of her, even though he was a bit heavy. He pulled on the breast ribbons to open the front of the gown, leaned over to kiss her neck and nipples. She sighed in irritation, when he whispered in her ear, "It's still on isn't it?" Bulma rolled her eyes in protest, then loss herself in him. He reached down between her legs to tease the little bundle of nerves. Her jaw dropped as the warm hunger in her stomach began to grow. Vegeta smirked evilly as he worked her up and stopped just before the hunger was sated. "That's what you get for ignoring me earlier." She just shot an apathetic look at him, then pleaded to keep him going.

"I want you in me...please Vegeta...stop torturing me." she pleaded. Vegeta simply smirked at her, and then suddenly thrust in causing a yelp of pain. He stopped to let her adjust to him, then began to glide in and out of her. Both their hands roamed all over the other's body as the thrusts got faster, harder. The familiar ache of hunger on her stomach had returned and was seeping throughout her body. Vegeta held onto her shoulders for better leverage as Bulma's whimpers transformed into short and bursting moans. Her nails dug themselves deep into Vegeta's shoulders while his name echoed through the room. The Saiyan kept up his normal pace, not having broken a sweat, but his lover was hysterical. Bulma's

outcries grew in length and volume, her body suddenly thrown into a small convulsion and then seized up. A smile crawled to his lips, and kissed her forehead as she slowly relaxed out of ecstasy. Her heart beat and breathing had already begun to return to normal. Vegeta waited patiently for her to be ready to continue, which she signified by kissing the tip of the Prince's nose. Vegeta started again, this time pushing for his own pleasure. Small beads of sweat appeared and stifled groans ripped their way out of his throat. Feeling the instinctual throb of desire in the pit of his pelvis, he pressed harder to gratify it. Kissing Bulma's neck, she reached down and rubbed the spot where his tail used to be. That sent the throb hurling faster as Vegeta's peak approached rapidly. Suddenly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Instantaneously, he realized that both of Bulma's hands were on his lower back, pulling him in to her body. He looked

towards the out of place sensation to see a confused and horrified Trunks and Goten. The need to empty himself into her quickly dissipated as the two just stared at Vegeta.

"What's wrong?" Bulma breathed. Her lover was speechless so he simply lifted his head, enough so she could see them also. As soon as Bulma realized who she was looking at, a shriek escaped her drooping jaw.

"Daddy, why are you hurting mommy like that?"

"I...," Vegeta stammered but then regained his wits, "I'm not hurting her. Besides, I thought you were spending the night at Kakkarrot's house! What the hell are you two doing here!?!" Trunks cringed back. He was used to his father yelling at him, but this time was different. This was an anxious and embarrassed anger.

"I...we...I mean...," Trunks stuttered. Bulma smacked the back of Vegeta's head.

"Don't yell at them! They didn't do anything wrong!" Vegeta looked Bulma in the eyes, smirked devilishly, and rolled off from on top of her with the blanket following, leaving Bulma exposed to her son and his friend. The two young boy's jaw dropped, Bulma shrieked again and yanked blankets back from Vegeta.

"Well...Ummm...I forgot my toothbrush and I remembered that you said brushing at night was very important and I didn't want you to think I wasn't a big boy or for you to get mad at me so we came back to get it and that's when we heard you screaming mommy." Trunks said in one breath. He looked over and glared at his father.

"How long have you both been standing there?"

"Since Mr. Vegeta stopped making you scream the first time." Goten beamed. Just like his father, he was glad to be of any help in any situation. Trunks looked back at Bulma.

"Momma, are you okay?"

"Oh Trunks, I'm fine honey." She sat up with the covers still around herself. Trunks sat beside her, positioning his back towards Vegeta. The Prince just snorted.

"You're just 'fine' huh...funny it didn't sound like you were just 'fine' a minute ago." Bulma shot a warning glare back a Vegeta, who didn't seem to care.

"Why were you letting Daddy hurt you like that? Why didn't you try to stop him?" Trunks innocently looked up at his mother.

"As if she could try. Besides, your mother is the one that started the whole thing, not me." It was Vegeta's turn to return the glare back at both of them.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to do something like that Momma?"

"Well...when you grow up, there's certain things that Mommies and Daddies do; like work at a job, get married and make babies." Goten sat on the other side of Bulma and quietly

listened.

"Is that how you make babies? What about the stork? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. To be honest, it feels very good. Sometimes it feels so good that it makes mommy scream."

"Sometimes?!?!" Vegeta spat sarcastically.

"So...you and Daddy want another baby?" Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, Vegeta just shrugged.

"Well, perhaps one day we will, but people don't just do this to make babies. Since it feels good, Mommy and Daddy do this to make the other person happy." Goten and Trunks look at each other still confused.

"Can I do that to Goten?"

"NO!!" Vegeta and Bulma answered at the same time. "You have to wait til you marry a girl to do this...it's only for husband and wives...ok? The two boys wrinkle their faces in disgust.

"We gotta marry girls?!? That's gross mom!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I ain't gonna marry no girl! All they wanna do is kiss you!" Goten looks at Bulma with a 'matter-of-factly' expression and whispers in her ear, "They have cooties you know..." Vegeta suppresses a chuckle and just smiles.

"Hey!!" Bulma shouts, "Trunks, your mother is a girl and so is yours Goten! We aren't that bad!!" Trunks sits in Bulma's lap and hugs her.

"Yeah, but mom! I have to love you! You're my mom!"


End file.
